The present invention relates generally to connectors used in multiple-unit connector assemblies, and more particularly to an improved grounding shield for use with wafer connectors.
In the field of telecommunications and in other electronic fields, cable assemblies are used to connect one electronic device to another. In many instances, the cable assemblies have at one or more of their ends, a plurality of connector modules, each of which serves to connect a plurality of individual wires to an opposing connector, such as a pin connector. It is desirable to provide very high density pin counts while maintaining superior cross-talk performance. Proper selective grounding of certain terminals is required to provide increased data transfer.
Structures for attaining these aims are known in the art, but tend to be bulky and require additional, valuable, empty unused area. Such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,538, issued Jan. 5, 1993, in which a connector has a plurality of slots and cavities with signal contacts being received within the cavities of the connector. A grounding shield is provided having a plurality of contacts in the form of spring fingers which are positioned to protrude into the unoccupied slots. These spring fingers serve as contact portions that contact selected terminal pins. In this construction, each connector has to be custom configured for each installation.
The present invention is therefore directed to a novel and unique grounding shield for use with connector modules, such as wafer connectors, that efficiently maximizes pin counts and which is simple and inexpensive to make and use.